1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalk line boxes and more particularly pertains to a new chalk line device for marking straight lines in construction applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chalk line boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, chalk line boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,637; 2,589,500; 5,212,875; 5,063,681; 4,660,291; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,044.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chalk line device. The inventive device includes a housing with a pair of separable sections and a pair of openings. Each of the sections has a sidewall, a pair of opposite ends, and a pair of side edges extending between the ends. A divider panel is positioned between the sections of the housing to separate the housing into a pair of compartments. A first spool is rotatably disposed in one of the compartments of the housing. A second spool is rotatably disposed in another of the compartments of the housing. Each of the spools has a quantity of line wrapped therearound. A pair of handles are mounted to the spools and positioned outside the housing. The handles permit external rotation of the spools.
In these respects, the chalk line device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of marking straight lines in construction applications.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of chalk line boxes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new chalk line device construction wherein the same can be utilized for marking straight lines in construction applications.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new chalk line device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the chalk line boxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new chalk line device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art chalk line boxes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing with a pair of separable sections and a pair of openings. Each of the sections has a sidewall, a pair of opposite ends, and a pair of side edges extending between the ends. A divider panel is positioned between the sections of the housing to separate the housing into a pair of compartments. A first spool is rotatably disposed in one of the compartments of the housing. A second spool is rotatably disposed in another of the compartments of the housing. Each of the spools has a quantity of line wrapped therearound. A pair of handles are mounted to the spools and positioned outside the housing. The handles permit external rotation of the spools.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new chalk line device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the chalk line boxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new chalk line device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art chalk line boxes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new chalk line device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new chalk line device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new chalk line device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such chalk line device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new chalk line device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new chalk line device for marking straight lines in construction applications.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new chalk line device which includes a housing with a pair of separable sections and a pair of openings. Each of the sections has a sidewall, a pair of opposite ends, and a pair of side edges extending between the ends. A divider panel is positioned between the sections of the housing to separate the housing into a pair of compartments. A first spool is rotatably disposed in one of the compartments of the housing. A second spool is rotatably disposed in another of the compartments of the housing. Each of the spools has a quantity of line wrapped therearound. A pair of handles are mounted to the spools and positioned outside the housing. The handles permit external rotation of the spools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new chalk line device that features two different colors of chalk in the separate chambers. This permits a user to redo a bad snap by using the other color. This is particularly useful when the two lines are very close together.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new chalk line device that eliminates the need to carry two chalk line boxes, one with a plumb bob to do vertical lines, and another with a hook to do diagonal lines. Rather, a hook may be attached to one line and a plumb bob to the other.